High reliability is often needed for wiring harnesses such as those used in aircraft subsystems. The production processes used to fabricate such harnesses utilize high quality components such as high quality wires, connections, and connectors. Assembly of such high quality components are required to be performed in a repeatable manner that minimizes failure. Such high standards have traditionally rendered automated wire assembly systems impractical for fabricating aircraft wiring harnesses.